Fate
by Dark-Light-Devil-Alice08
Summary: Mikan Sakura finally comes back to Tokyo on her 21st birthday. It is now a year after, and she gets an unexpected visit from her friends Hotaru Imai and Ruka Nogi! They look like they have something importent to say; read and find out! Gakuen Alice
1. I Want to See You

::I want to see you:: Chapter 1  
Mikan's P.O.V

Every morning I'd wake up the same feeling as the day before. Tired...and regret on everything. But, hey, I should've gotten used used to this. Whatever happened 12 years ago was in the past. Even thought I left behind all of my friends, family and...and my first love. But, again, hey, past is past right?

Aside from this morning, I'm turning 22 today! I, Mikan Sakura will finally be a 22 year old!

'Oh my god, oh my god! It's finally my birthday!' I screamed out. Of course no one heard me, a year ago I convinced my mother into me moving out into Tokyo on my 21st birthday. She cried and murmured:

'My baby girl is growing up...'

So here I am, here _alone_in this cramped apartment. With my memories of Gakuen Alice lingering around me.

'Hotaru...Ruca-Pyon...Koko...Permy...Class President...Na-' My voice cracked when I started his name. 'Na-Na-Na-Na...' My voice was cracking up. I was completely in tears '_Na-tsu-me_' My lips synced out the word slowly.

'Baka nearby.' I hear a voice outside my door. and in a blink of an eye, the door violently swung open. A familiar face stood in the doorway. The doorway that will change my fate. 'Ah. Mikan' said one of my old friend from good ol' GS.

'Ho-Ho-_Hotaru_!' I screamed, leaping out to her. My sobs trailed behind me. In an instant, I would hug/glomp my best friend who was a couple feet away from me. Then...

BAKA!

Hotaru-chan's trust 'Baka gun' aimed and fired for my forehead. I fell slow motion backwards.

'Owww... Hotaru, what the heck?' I yelped.

'I came here to inform you a couple of things, not a complete reunion, yeah, Happy New Years.' Hotaru replied, cold as I remembered. A blonde male tried to calm her down.

'Ho-Hotaru, Dear. I don't think you should do that too much... Happy Birthday and New Years, Mikan-Chan! We missed you!' The Blonde man said. He was about to be hit by Hotaru's Baka gun, but he calmed her down a bit.

_Ruca-Pyon._

My best friend, Hotaru . And the best friend of Na-_**augh**_! I can't even say his name! ... Ruca-Pyon. What could they possibly say?

'Holy Shnizzles! You're married to each other already!' I yelled.

BAKA! BAKA!

'Mikan-Chan...' Ruca-Pyong helped me up.

'Stupid. If you got excited over that, then you're gonna die when you hear the rest.' Hotaru murmured blankly as normal. And boy, there was a LOT going on since I was gone.

1. The Elementary Principal is gone.  
2. Sumire/Permy gave up on her 'fanclub'.  
3. Yoko is ENGAGED to Anna, as to Yuu and Nonoko  
4. Tsubasa-Senpai is married to Misaki-Senpai, and they're expecting in a couple of months  
5. Sumire/Permy and Mochu were secretly dating; yeah, Hotaru said she had her ways...  
6. Narumi-Sensei left the Academy for secret reasons.  
7. Importantly, Natsume became distant of the class, acted out worse than regularly, and was severly punished by it.

_Natsume..._ I thought _He's probably trying to get out of the school and find me...No! What am I thinking?_

'Other than that it's normal. Oh yeah, two more things.' Hotaru ended and began.

_Dear god didn't it end?_

'Happy 22nd Birthday Mikan...' Hotaru hugged me. Tears pooled my eyes when she hugged me. I hugged her back. _'By the way...You're coffee sucks...' _Hotaru smartly remarked.

'Other than that!' Ruca nervously started, _'There's a 'We miss you Mikan/Happy Birthday; Plus New Years'_party tonight, since today is your birthday. And, um, I think Natsume might be there!' I immediately swooshed my head towards Ruca-Pyon's way, I gave the most teariest look ever. I sobbed even harder, Hotaru patted my head. Ruca-Pyon put his hand on my shoulder.  
_  
Natsume..._

BAKA!

'Owww! _Hotaru_!' I whimpered. She gave me a 'stop-spacing-out-while-were-shopping-you-baka-' look. I followed her obediently. We soon came across a cute tailor shop.

'Welcome~ ' I heard a familiar voice.  
'Narumi-Sensei!' I yelped running to hug him, stopped by Hotaru.  
'Mikan? Mikan-chan!' Narumi-Sensei yelled out with me.

BAKA!

'Were on business, Perv. Not a friendly get together; Now find a sexy outfit for Mikan. **now**.' Hotaru ordered. Narumi didn't want to make Hotaru angry, so he also obediently did what he was told. Wow, Hotaru has people around her little finger. 'A sexy dress for a sexy night? I'll make sure theres pictures...hehe'

'Hotaru! You wouldn't dare!' I yelled at her. (Notice how Mikan didn't saying anything about the 'Sexy night' part)

'Jeez, I was just kidding. You owe me for not getting blackmail on you and your 'lover' this time. ' She said bluntly, emphasizing the 'lover' part. I was gonna yell something snappy like 'He's **not**my lover!'. But knowing Hotaru, she probably has blackmail pictures proving me otherwise. So all I muttered was a simple, non-mean 'Thank you'. She femininely chuckled. Soon Narumi came back with two dresses.

'Go ahead, try, try!' Narumi and Hotaru urged me in the dressing room. I tried on the first dress.

'Pardon my language but, What the heck is this?' I screamed. I dashed out the dressing room. The dress was up to my thighs. The chest part showed a LOT of cleavage. And, oh, lets not foget the huge bow above my butt, followed with a cape. Hotaru glared at Narumi.

'Yeah, what _**is**_that?' Scary Hotaru deathly murmured.

'W-Well, you _**did**_say sexy! A-Anyways, there's a better dress right...here!' Narumi said, handing me the second dress.

'Better be...' Hotaru and I glared at him.

It was. Even thought it still showed a bit of cleavage, but that was because it was an open dress. It felt so smooth, Silk I presume. The dress was really long. It cut up near one part on one leg; like those dresses sexy women would wear in spy dress had that gap closed off a bit with some seam lines. There was a bow also again, but it was tiny and white. A ribbon held it together, which it was right below my chest area. And to top it all off, it was black with pinkish white petals. Plus, it showed off my legs, chest, and butt. No, it _complimented_ them. It wasn't freezing cold, so I could wear it. This dress was one word, and one word only:

_Sexy._

I slowly walked out. Narumi awed in my beauty.

'Better,' Hotaru started 'Much, much better.' I giggled a bit.

'I-I'll take it. how much Narumi-Sensei?' I asked embarrassed.

'Free, on the house. It's such a fine sight to see you again and so beautiful, Mikan-chan.' Narumi held up a cent/zero sign. Then kissed my hand.

'Thank you very,very much!' I yelled out to Narumi, walking out with Hotaru.

'Mikan...Did your mother tell you...?'

Hotaru's P.O.V  
Ruca came and picked us up in our car. Mikan awed in the shininess of our convertible. We went into the back and I did Mikan's hair and makeup.

'What? You're taking my hair down?' Mikan squirmed.

'Stop squirming or I'll burn your hair with this straightener. And besides, Natsume said he prefers your hair down anyways.' I smirked a bit. It was just like having my own daughter.

'1. How do you know that? And 2. I'm older now! He said that 12 years ago!' She protested.

'1. Mikan, I'm Hotaru. I always know, sweety. And trust me, you're prettier with your hair down. ' With that said, I put a french braid in one of her strands of her beautiful auburn hair. I secured the braid with a white little bow at the bottom. I curled the rest of the hair just a little bit. She absolutely looked beautiful, and I know Natsume won't be able to resist her. Truth be told, I didn't even do that much makeup on her face.

We arrived at Gakuen Alice. The place was rented out just for tonight.

Mikan's P.O.V.  
I walked out slowly to the school. Hotaru said something about changing so she left me. I saw a sign saying:

[- Mikan's Party ]

I sighed, then walked inside. Everyone's heads were on me. In just an instant there were a wave of 'Mikan!'s crashing on me. All of my friends from twelve years ago hugged me, converesed with me, and cried a bit when they saw me. Soon after, they all looked another way, then walked off. The last person I saw walk off was Permy, and she gave me a reassuring grin.

What the...?

And just like that, I knew what she meant.

_He's _here.

And I'm going to search for him.

(30 minutes later; Time lapse)

I was in the middle of the dance floor, about to give up until-

'Dude! Natsume! She'll be here! I promise!' I heard my mind reader friend Koko said.

'I swear if she isn't here in 5 seconds...' He warned.  
_  
Is it...Him?  
_  
'Natsume!She's here, she's _right _behind you!' One of his levitating friends spoke/yelled to him from above.

_Oh god... I'm not ready for this! Please don't see me...Please don't see me...Please don't see me..._ I pleaded in my head.

He swerved his body into my direction. His crimson red eyes met mine.

My whole world stopped.

_Natsume...Natsume...Natsume...Natsume...Natsume...Natsume..._ I thought to myself over and over again.

'Mikan...' He murmured so that, surprisingly, I could only hear it. (They were about a couple feet apart maybe 3 ft.) Then he started to walk towards me. Without thinking, he lifted me up like a bride and carried me outside.

'HEY! HE'S GETTING AWAY WITH SAKU-!'

BAKA!

'Leave them alone.' Hotaru glared. 'Anyone else wanna disrupt them?' Nobody dared to say a word or move an inch...

End of Chapter 1


	2. Her Daydreaming

::Her Daydreaming:: Chapter 2  
Natsume's P.O.V

She was standing right behind me this whole entire time. The girl, who is now a _woman_, that infected my whole life was standing right. _Over. There._ Just staring in shock.

'Mikan...' I murmured. She jumped a bit. My legs walked me over to her by themselves, like they had a mind of they're own. Her chocolate eyes drew me in. Her dress she was wearing made me want to hug her; so no one but _**me**_ can see her. I looked around the whole room to see who was staring, and what can you guess, guys were staring Mikan down like a pack of wolves. Jealousy got the better over me. Subconsciously, I picked Mikan up. I thought she would squirm or scream _**'Pervert!'**_But surprisingly, she didn't even moved her lips. She just stared at awe in my eyes. I knew what she was thinking, and I too was thinking the same thing:

_I missed you so much, Mikan/Natsume..._

Mikan oh-so wonderfully stared into my eyes; looking cute/beautiful as ever. I resisted all temptation...for now. Now wasn't the right place for our little 'reunion', so I carried her out 'bridal style'.

'HEY! HE'S GETTING AWAY WITH SAKU-!' One of her idiotic male friends yelled out, but was cut off.

BAKA!

'Leave them alone.' Mikan's blue/purple haired best friend, Hotaru ordered. No one tried to bother us.

_Oh geez... Hotaru's here to spy on us now and take pictures?_ I groaned in my mind.

'Hotaru promised not to spy on us this one time...' The sweet little angel muttered, as if reading my mind. I gave out a sigh of relief, then looked back to see that Mikan was still staring at me. Embarrassed, Mikan started nervously stuttering. Her face was a cute shade of red/pink, it made me want to chuckle how much she's making a fool out of herself. I wanted to tease her, I wanted to say one smart remark and see her freak out, but I decided not to; just so the moment wouldn't be ruined. I noticed that Mikan looked at my crimson red eyes, then her eyes shifted downward just a bit. Like as if she was staring at my lips.

_Heh, looks like she can't resist any longer it seems._ I smirked. I laid Mikan softly down nearby a tree. By the color of the leaves falling out of the tree, I guess it was a Sakura tree, but I can never be too sure since it was dark out. I checked around my surroundings; A meadow, a little far off from the Academy. Now, I can finally see 'my girl' in peace.

Mikan's P.O.V.  
Natsume picked me up suddenly. I glanced at his face for a mere second, then noticing he, too, was staring at me. Out of pure embarrassment, I hide my face in his shoulder; if he saw how red my face was, then he would tease me _for sure_. Natsume shifted how he carried me. The famous 'Bridal Carry'; _.God_. My face felt like it was on fire, and my guess is that my face was just as red as Natsume's eyes. _Oh, thats bad_. Natsume started to slowly walk off with me, we were about to get away when:

'HEY! HE'S GETTING AWAY WITH SAKU-!' One of my old guy friends from Class B yelled out.

BAKA!

Oh my god, Hotaru has another victim from the baka gun.

'Leave them alone.' I heard Hotaru ordered to everyone except me and Natsume. I looked over Natsume's shoulder. I saw her right next to the entrance, one arm up holding the baka gun. She put her arm down, then lifting it back up. When I thought she was gonna attack another person, she gave me the thumbs up sign.

_Hotaru..._ I thought in my head. I gave a tiny thumbs up back to her.

-Outside right after the baka incident-

I looked over to Natsume's face. And man, was it in disgust. I knew what he was thinking...

'Hotaru promised not to spy on us this one time...' I sweetly, yet softly muttered. He glanced my way again, then looked back. He gave a sigh of relief. I giggled lightly so he wouldn't hear it. I kept looking at his face, then when he turned his attention towards me...

_I acted like a total __**idiot**__.  
_  
I was stuttering and muttering nonsense. My skin cooled down a moment ago, and once again it's burning hot. I calmed myself down after a couple of minutes of that idiocy moment. The second I calmed down, my face stopped burning, so I assumed I stop blushing a lot. I glanced at his face one more time, he was still staring at me. My eyes shifted downwards so I wouldn't stare him straight in the eyes.

_What's with that devilish grin he has on his face?_

Natsume lightly put me down near a tree. In a meadow... beautiful scenery...and no one in sight. It was like the dream I constantly had again and again when I left the Academy with my mother.

_In my dream, it was day time, I ran out to this very tree. I was wearing a white dress that good spirits would wear. No matter how hard I tried to reach the tree, it was impossible; at first. Day turned to twilight, then twilight turned to dark. I was still trying to reach the tree. I was still so far away. I began to lose my self-confidence on reaching the tree. My run slowed down to a jog, then a walk. A mysterious boy with crimson red eyes ran up to me._

'I was trying to reach you all this time, my princess.' I heard him say to me. 'Need help getting to our tree?' He asked ever so sweetly. He picked me up, just how Natsume picked me up a while ago. He started walking slowly towards the tree, absolutely making more distance than I was all day. He sat right next to me right after he put me down. I was completely ran out of breath because of running all day, he looked at my face in surprise. He started caressing my cheek, I started to calm down, alongside of my breathing. I felt more relaxed. 'Feeling better?' His sweet voiced asked. I nodded slightly. He laid his head on top of mine.

I never realized it, since I was running so much, but he had the most gorgeous face I ever saw. His black hair was completely soft. His crimson red eyes just made me want to melt. And he was wearing A black and grey striped jacket, Dark grey shirt with a red flame. His pants were just plain black. He was like a devil outing, and an angel inside. The boy put his arm around me. His hand felt so warm, then he started stroking my shoulder. He probably felt my breathing getting heavier, just because he made me so nervous, so I was blushing.

'Don't do everything on your own, Mikan. If there's anything you need help, just yell out Natsume.' The boy muttered softly so he wouldn't cause me to get nervous again.

Natsume...?  
  
And that's when the dream usually ends. In the morning I would always feel regret for some reason. Maybe cause I left Natsume by himself in Gakuen Alice? Maybe...

'kan.' The same voice asked. I snapped out of dreamland and directly looked where the voice came from. Natsume. 'Oi, Polka, did you come back from La-La-Land?' Natsume asked rudely, with his usual pet name for me.  
_  
Po...lka?  
_  
It took a while for me to remember what his pet name meant.

**OH NO. **

'Natsume! You are still a pervert, no matter the age difference!' I yelled throwing light punches at him. 'I hate you! I hate you! I hate-' I started to yell, he grabbed onto my last punch. 'you...' He glared at me with cold eyes.

'You. Hate me?' His words were icy too, 'Then why are you going easy on the punches? Polka, do you honestly _hate_ me?' I transferred everything in my mind, I gasped what he said. '_Do you_?' He remarked completely cold. I nodded my head...no.

There was no way I could hate him. We were so perfect for each other. I remembered when I had the Alice to use telepathy. I remembered the couple of words that repeated again and again.

_'I love you' _

'Natsume...' I was still standing. His ice cold stare became more warmer. He even smirked, I knew what that meant. _He was either 1. Planning something. Or 2. I had a stupid look on my face_. '_W-W-W-W-W-What_?' I asked nervously. He brought me down with him.

He lightly pecked me on the lips.

Natsume's P.O.V.

I finally kissed Mikan after so many years. I stopped after two seconds. If she wanted to yearn for more, she would have to show it. Heh, this was going to be interesting. She stared in awe again. 'What? You didn't like it?...Stripes.' I smirked again.

'Stripes...?' She asked completely forgetting about the other statement I made. Her whole face turned into a blood red. _Heh, she never learns does she?_

'You still haven't gotten out of the little kid underwear yet? Guess your still a **kid**,_ Polka-Stripes_.' I made another smart remark.

_What? I couldn't help myself. I mean, after not seeing her in twelve years, I missed making her embarrassed and teasing her. _

'Natsume...' She started extremely angry. I picked her up again.

'Here, lets go before you're _fireworks_ go off.' I smirked again.

'Nice safe, jerk.' I heard her barked at me.

_Heh, this girl's a keeper. _

End of Chapter 2


	3. Secret Surprise

::Secret Surprise:: Chapter 3

Mikan's P.O.V:

The walk back to the academy was…a little pleasant. We weren't yelling at each other; in fact we weren't even TALKING to each other. There was just a long dead silence, until I broke the ice.

"Um, like my dress?" I asked. Stupid, Stupid, STUPID!

"Huh? Oh, yeah it's nice," He replied with a small blush on his face. "don't ever wear it again without me with you."

"Huh? Why?" I yelled more than asking.

"Hyenas will come and get you…" He murmured.

_What in the world is he talking about? Hyenas?_

Suddenly realizing what he meant, I giggled.

_He's jealous, he doesn't want other guys to see me with such a beautiful dress on. He doesn't want other guys staring me down. Man, he's so cute at times._

We finally reached the academy. Man, is it just me or did the walk TO the tree seemed father than the walk back?

Everyone looked scared. Frightened like they just seen a ghost.

"M-Mikan! Run!" Anna screamed out. Her face looked a bit beaten up.

"W-What? What happened Anna?" I ran over to her. She slapped my hand away.

"Go…Go…GO! Mikan, you HAVE to get out of here!" Anna wearily cried out.

"Why hello there Mikan Sakura." A familiar younger voice exclaimed. I turned around only to see my worst nightmare:

Yes, the Elementary School Principal.

Just seeing his little child like body made my spine shiver to the core. I remember very well what he did to us in Elementary School. I was surprised that my mother and I escaped from the devil's claws.

Unfortunately, everyone had to stay behind.

That was my biggest mistake ever: To not bring along all my friends.

"Elementary School Principal!" I gasped. He grabbed me hard on my right shoulder. I winced at the pain.

"Now isn't this such a pleasure? To see everyone here all together? Ah, Natsume Hyuuga, nice to see that you aren't in trouble-"

"Get you dirty hands off her right this instant." He angrily replied. Natsume practically ripped the Principal's hand right off my shoulder.

"Oh? And what if I don't?" Principal smartly remarked placing his hand back onto my shoulder.

"_I mean it, you sick twisted devil__. _Get your damn hands off of her!" Natsume yelled out. His dead glare gave me the chills.

"Hmm, then so would you care if I do…this?" The Principal said, pushing me down to the ground. I gave out a small screech cause I just _happened _land on a broken plastic knife. "Oh, my bad. _I'm so SORRY, Mikan."_

"You LITTLE Runt!" Natsume screamed, violently throwing the Principal across the room. Hotaru ran over to me to help me back onto my feet. Little, tiny drops of blood dripped from my leg. Hotaru thinking quick, she got a napkin and wrapped it around my leg tightly.

"My, my Natsume. A little testy aren't we? Why don't you see how your 'girl' is doing before you beat the crap out of me?" The young Principal remarked. Knowing that Natsume would take the bait, he round-housed kicked Natsume right in the face.

"Natsume!" I screamed loudly. He studied at me, noticing that everyone was surrounding me and I had a blood stain on my dress. He ran up closer to see if his eyes were deceiving him. And man, I bet he wished they were.

Natsume's P.O.V:

_Principal…I thought we got rid of you for good. _

I glared in a way at him that I never glared before.

"Elementary School Principal!" Mikan gasped. The idiot put his hand on her shoulder. She looked like she was in pain.

"Now isn't this such a pleasure? To see everyone here all together? Ah, Natsume Hyuuga, nice to see that you aren't in trouble-"

"Get you dirty hands off her right this instant." I replied ferociously.

"Oh? And what if I don't?" Principal replied, replacing his hand back onto her shoulder.

"_I mean it, you sick twisted devil__. _Get your damn hands off of her!" I now yelled at him. Mikan looked a little frightened when she saw my glare.

"Hmm, then so would you care if I do…this?" The Principal said, pushing her down to the ground. Mikan gave out a small yelp. "Oh, my bad. _I'm so SORRY, Mikan." _He sickly smiled.

"You LITTLE Runt!" I screamed at him. Within a second, I threw the Principal across the room with no problem. I began throwing punches out in anger.

"My, my Natsume. A little testy aren't we? Why don't you see how your 'girl' is doing before you beat the crap out of me?" That devil replied. I glanced over to see if Mikan was alright. The Principal jumped up and round-house kicked me right in the face. Ouch.

"Natsume!" Mikan yelped out to me.

I glanced over to her once more.

_My face doesn't hurt…It doesn't at all. Not even one bit. No pain could ever be the same if Mikan was hurt. _

Mikan tightly wrapped her arms around her leg. Was that a _red _spot I saw? I walked closer up to her and pushed her arms away lightly. And there was no mistake about it; it was blood. My eyes widened to the sight of her hurt. I put my arms around her, hugging her, making all the pain go away.

"Oh my, oh my~ Mikan-_Chan_…. Are you hurt? I'm terribly sorry~." The man sarcastically apologized. My anger flew all around me.

"Go away."

The old man still continued to sit and stare at her.

"Go. Away. NOW."

The man only laughed and not heard me.

Anger only got the better of me…

Hotaru's P.O.V

Natsume became incredibly angry. Yelling at the Old Principal to go away from Mikan. His Crimson Red Eyes became even redder. The look on his face turned even darker. And what's more, he was clutching on to Mikan like a precious doll. Mikan only stared in awe until she realized what type of situation she was in.

"Natsume, NO!" She cried, but it was too late.

Most of the tiny place we were in was covered in a sea of flames. Everyone except Mikan, Natsume, the Principal, Ruka, and I were hiding under a table. Ruka took me down with him, held me tightly, and closed his eyes for a second. When he reopened them, he had the saddest mourning face I had ever saw him have.

Ruka's P.O.V.

Natsume was about to destroy the whole place. Mikan was hurt. And it so happened that Hotaru and I were stuck in the middle of the fire alongside with the Principal. I took Hotaru down for cover. I held her tightly, preventing her from getting her burned.

_Natsume…_

[_He has the type of Alice that shortens out his life every time he uses it…_]

_End of Chapter 3_

_Sorry for it being so long~! And I wanted to point out that I created the first chapter BEFORE I read that Mikan's mother died. So, just to continue on with the story, I kept her mother alive. Yay! _


	4. Roommate

**_Finally I update on this! Sorry for the long wait! I had to write out what I had planned out for the plot to be like; so I think I might be able to update more than a couple months._**

**_Well, enjoy!_**

* * *

**** :: New Roommate::

Mikan's P.O.V.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion as I watched Natsume try to burn everything down to a crisp. Hotaru quickly grabbed ahold of my arm and pulled me towards her. Using all of my strength, I tried sitting up. My leg stung just a tiny bit, but I knew I was completely fine since that wasn't the thing I was focused on. I was focused on Natsume, the Elementary School Principal, and Natsume's power usage. When we were little, I remember he was put under a great amount of pain because of his Alice. But how is he able to conjure up so much strength, despite the fact that every time he uses his Alice, he shortens his life?

But, I had to do something; and quick. In a second, I got up off from the floor and tackled Natsume from behind; just like that time when I stopped him from blowing himself up at the harbor. As Natsume and I fell to the floor, all the flames that escaped from Natsume's fingertips and anger had disappeared the second he collided with the floor.

"What are you doing, woman?" He yelled, forgetting who I am to him; or he could've possibly thought that I was another woman at that second. At this point, it didn't really matter what tone of voice he used on me, just as long as he was alright.

"Stay down." I whispered in a low tone, standing down on my own two feet. The Elementary School Principal was still as small as ever, and due to that fact, he wasn't as scary to me anymore. In fact, I believe I was far scarier than _him._ He couldn't do nothing in this situation but use natural strength, which can work against him in some ways; while I can use any Alice that I stole from the past years.

"Mikan Sakura- No, I should say Mikan Yukihara… Would you ever possibly consider of taking this atrocious Alice that your mother implanted within me years ago?" The small man smiled a grin that just showed a whole _fountain_ of evil.

Knowing my answer right off the bat, "Never in a million years." I hissed lowly as he began to slowly pace.

"But, surely you know what will happen to all of your friends if you don't do this…right? And think of all the innocent children that will be placed under my grasp for the rest of eternity." With that, I thought of all the innocent lives that are going to be under his cruelty. But, if I just neglect what my mother worked hard to even do in the first place, then all of her efforts would go down the drain; not only that, but he'll be powerful again.

"What? You don't like being the size of a midget?" I smirked, feeling a little too over-confident this time.

"My, oh my, has escaping many years ago served you well? You seem much more mature and confident… not to mention cocky." He scoffed.

"That's the whole point." I laughed as everyone stared at awe at our conversation. "Besides, I'm not afraid of you. I'm everyone in this school isn't afraid of you either."

"I beg to differ." The Principal laughed, turning his back. "Fine, I'll withdraw from today. But mark my words, Mikan Yukihara; I _will_ convince you to releasing this burden on me." And like that, he disappeared.

"That was strange…" "Oh no! The party decorations are ruined…" "That was scary…" A roar of voices went among the adults as they got up from the ground. I held out my hand to Natsume and helped him up, who only collapsed on my chest. His facial expression looked as if he was in pain.

"Natsume? Natsume, are you alright?" I repeated over and over, shaking him while in the process. I received no answer from him. Hotaru and Ruka walked over to us casually and steadied Natsume up.

"C'mon man, let's get you back to my house…" Ruka sighed, acting as if this happened multiple times.

"Uh, hello? Aren't you guys freaking out right now? I mean, Natsume could die at this rate, and you're treating it as if he was drunk!" I gasped at my best friends who just looked at me with such sad looks on their faces.

"Mikan, this happens every time he uses his Alice; and there's nothing we can do except give him plenty of rest." Hotaru sighed.

"L-Lets take him to the hospital! He can stay at my apartment if it gets too late; I do live nearby anyway!" I protested.

"Fine…" They both gave in, helping him walk out of the exit.

"Leaving so soon?" Sumire stood towards the exit, arms crossed over her chest.

"Yeah, Natsume isn't feeling well and Mikan is insisting that we take him to a hospital." Ruka sighed.

"Well, it's nice to see you again, Mikan. It's been too long." Mochu shook my hand; his old childish nature must've disappeared throughout the years. Before leaving, Nonoko and Anna tackled me from behind and hugged me tightly.

"I can't believe you're leaving so soon! The party decorations are just a little ruined, that's all!" They two of them whined in harmony.

"Yeah, sorry. It was good seeing you again." I sighed, returning their hugs.

"Here's our numbers, call us any time!" Nonoko and Anna flashed two small pieces of paper to me. Before leaving, everyone wished me a final 'Happy Birthday' to me. The car ride to and back from the hospital was deadly silent.

That is, until, "I don't see why you still _insisted_ getting him thoroughly checked when we know what the cause of his pain is…" Hotaru sighed as we drove to my apartment.

"But, I still want to see if they can do anything for him-"I mumbled, interrupted by Hotaru.

"Mikan, he's going to be in pain every time he uses his Alice. There's no possible way to make him stop using his power other than stopping him yourself; but even that doesn't work." Hotaru explained, as if she had this conversation million times.

"Then we'll think of something! We just-"I remarked a little loudly as Natsume's head fell onto my lap.

"Using your Alice is almost like an addiction and first-nature when you constantly use it like Natsume has. At this point, you should just care for him until he learns to stop this himself." Ruka sighed as well; a hint of annoyance was detected in his voice. Ruka getting annoyed as well? I thought I never see the day. "Anyway, Mikan, can you have Natsume stay at your place for a little while?"

"Why?" I looked at Ruka, whose blue enchanting eyes darted towards the mirror to look at me for a second.

"It's because not only the Principal is out to get _you, _but Natsume needs a safe place to stay for a while. And since my family is coming over to visit for a while, we can't have a secure place for him to stay." Ruka explained almost the entire situation.

"I see… Well, it looks like I have a new roommate." I smiled; glad I wouldn't spend most mornings alone anymore. Honestly, I think that there's a ghost in the apartment, so it's a good thing that Natsume is going to be there.

"We'll help him up to the guest room you have upstairs then." Hotaru muttered.

"How do you know I have a guest room, Hotaru?" I asked.

"Because I _am_ Hotaru." She replied stoically.

"She _does_ have a point, Mikan." Ruka laughed.

So, after an hour, Ruka drove back and forth dropping off Natsume's stuff. Unfortunately, he had to carry all the stuff by himself since Hotaru stayed at home while I stayed by Natsume's side. But he said that 'he was a man, and he can handle it himself'. I gave him a small friendly peck on the cheek goodbye as I walked back over to Natsume's side. After a while, I figured he wasn't going to wake up anytime soon, so I made myself dinner and went to bed.

* * *

**_Again, sorry for the long wait. I didn't know what to write about next, but everything is now all planned out! _**

**_So, I hope you enjoyed and stay tuned for the next chapter!_**


	5. So, Anything New?

_**This was a chapter that was actually quite fun to write...although it took a long time to update. God, I'm such a procrastinator... I was originally going to have this uploaded a few days ago, but since I like doing random things... I never had the chance to actually finish this up. I'm such a horrible person sometimes. **_

_**Anyway, here's the fifth chapter of Fate! Enjoy!**_

* * *

:: So, Anything New?::

The couch wasn't all that comfortable the following morning. I was literally too tried to even plop onto my warm, cozy bed that has been waiting for me all night. So much has occurred in just one day. Seeing all my friends once again… Knowing whose going out/married/engaged to whom (which quite shocked me)… And finally knowing that Natsume is okay after all these years. Is it bad for me to think that he was going to die while I was gone? Was it?

But here he is… safe and sound… and in my guest bedroom. Wait… Oh my _God_ he's still here!

Rushing into his room as fast as I can, I saw the sleeping figure snooze soundly under a large amount of blankets. Heaving a sigh of relief, I slowly turned around to walk out of the room. A groaning and rustling emitted from the slumbering figure, causing me to freeze automatically.

"Where…am I?" A deep voice asked, sitting up from the bed. Natsume rustled through his jet black hair messily. Pardon my French, but he was pretty damn _hot_ at this moment. Age has done him good... _real good._ I'm surprised that the raging hormones inside me right now aren't screaming out to take him right then and there. But, I had to conceal those dirty thoughts. Screw hormones and all of that, I want to be "pure" and "innocent" again!

"My home, Natsume." I smirked silently, avoiding eye contact as much as possible. I twisted and twirled my hair ferociously, almost ripping some strands out. "You passed out after last night's…episode."

Maybe it because it was really early in the morning, but Natsume chuckled under his breath. _Chuckled._ A heavenly-made, sweet sound that I wish I could replay over in my head several times.

"Episode, huh? Is that what you like to call it?" Natsume sighed. "I'd like to call it me-almost-kicking- the- principal's-ass- before- you-stepped-in."

"What was I supposed to do? Let you kill a guy and see you get murdered?" I defended myself, scoffing oh-so maturely. "What do you want to drink?Coffee? Orange juice?"

"Coffee; black. With a side of eggs and bacon…" Natsume groaned once more, rubbing his forehead. "…If you can even make it."

"I can _so_ make it!" I hissed, stomping out of the room. I angrily whipped out my apron and everything I needed to make a simple breakfast. Making no haste, I let the eggs and bacon cook on the stove as I went to prepare his coffee. The second I got back, I saw a smoldering black smoke emit form from the cooktop. "Shit!" I cussed.

"Is everything alright over here?" Natsume walked over. Just from his presence, I felt like I was going to fall headfirst into the hot oven from shock.

"N-Natsume!" I gasped.

"Looks like you burned everything. I'm a bit surprised that the coffee is still intact." Natsume teased, which was something he loved to do ever since we were kids.

"You messed me up! That's why!" I lied, using his sudden appearance as an excuse.

"Pardon me if I'm wrong, but you screamed out "Shit!" before I even walked in the room." Natsume smirked once more.

"Because I… stubbed my toe on the bottom cabinets." I lied, rolling my eyes and hopping on one foot. Natsume scoffed slightly, chuckling. Did he turn this nice and open since I left? Was Hotaru's description of him the past years incorrect? No… This is Hotaru were speaking about… Nothing Hotaru speaks of is wrong. If it ever was, then humanity may as well end right here and now.

But Natsume wasn't this…cheerful when we were little. Sure, we had our moments of romance and humor, but this seems too big of a difference. Was he hiding something? Did he want to make a better impression on me after so many years? Or was it just because he's sleepy, and acts completely different when he just wakes up? Honestly, in the year I've spent with him, I never seen this guy truly awake during class. So I'll be damned if this wasn't the right answer.

"So, Miss Sakura…" Natsume sighed. "Anything new?"

"Other than me finally moving back, seeing all my new friends, and possibly being hunted down by the Elementary School Principal… not really." I replied sarcastically, pouring myself a cup of tea.

"That," Natsume began, gulping down the hot beverage. "Was not the answer to my question. What I _really_ I wanted to know was what happened to you during our separation."

"Separation? Is that what you call it?" I laughed, mocking him before.

"Yes, I very do much so call it a 'separation'. I was away from you, and you were away from me."

"I beg to differ." I smacked my lips, devouring a donut from a glass tray. Before I could grab my second one, Natsume snatched it away from my fingers, gulping it down in one swallow. "Savage."

"Well, when one feeds their guest inedible food… The guest tries to eat whatever they can." Natsume sighed, patting his stomach. "Now back to my question."

"Well, I just traveled from country to country with my mom during some highlights in my life. The United States was where I stayed the most though." I explained. "As for what I _did_, I was just your typical average student. I started doing better in class, with the help of my mother, of course."

"Any guys you had your eye on?" Natsume asked silently, reverting back to his old nature. Ah, good ol' stoic-man Natsume.

"Actually, there were a few. But I never mustered up the strength to even confess to them." I answered honestly. Why hide it from him? Truth is better than a sugar-coated lie anyhow.

"I can see why you didn't gather up the _confidence_," Natsume corrected me. I rolled my eyes, allowing him to proceed continuing his thought. "I bet you still wore your childish panties back then, too."

"Excuse me!" I gasped, nearly spitting out my tea and all over his face. I wish I did though. For all the worry he has given me, a good hot warm shower of tea would do him some good. But… I must keep my cool. I just met him after so many years, for God's sake! It's a shame that although his body grew, his mentality and attitude towards me didn't.

"You're excused." The jet-black haired man before me silently chuckled and sighed at the same time. Silence filled the air before one of us could speak again. "I missed you." Natsume spoke out of nowhere

"…Ah." I gasped, blushing during the process. "I missed you too."

"Not as much as I did, I bet." Natsume rolled his eyes, grabbing another donut. Man, could the guy _eat._

"What do you mean by that?"

"It's simple, really." Natsume heaved a puff of air. "I missed you more than you missed me while you were gone."

"I wouldn't say that is entirely true." I smirked.

"Oh?" Natsume raised his dark brows, swishing his bangs to the side. Dear God, was he this handsome last night too? Or was I too preoccupied to even notice?

"I missed you a lot too." I blushed, unwilling to admit it.

"Well, the feeling must be neutral then." Natsume simply sighed. _Sighed._ Well… I can't really expect any less from him, he IS Natsume Hyuuga. It's like expecting a druggie not to do drugs. This dude, even with me, can act with no emotion. Yet, still, how am I still a little bit surprised and shocked on to how he is acting towards me?

"What? Tired of dealing with me already?" I snapped, jokingly, placing my hands on my hips.

"What on Earth are you talking about?" He asked with such bewilderment in his voice.

Snickering, "You sighed right after saying that."

"I can't sigh?" Natsume questioned.

"Nope!" I joked, pushing a few strands from my face.

"Mikan, your body sure changed from the last time I've seen you… but your attitude is still the same." The man sitting across from me chuckled. I chomped down on my lip, thinking it was the piece of the doughnut. "Shit, shit, shit!" I cussed, holding my mouth.

"What happened?" Natsume charged up, dashing over to see my mouth.

"It's because of you, you moron!" I mumbled, muffled under my hand. Gently, Natsume replaced my hand and held my chin in place.

"Geez, there's blood everywhere…" The black haired man ghastly said. I widened my eyes, freaking out.

Almost jolting back in response, "Get off of me! Get off of me!" I shouted continuously. Man, did I despise the sight of blood. And if there's a lot of blood on my lip, I need to cover it with a paper towel or something _quick_.

"Mikan, calm down. I was just kidding." Natsume chuckled. His hand was still holding my chin firmly in place, so it's not that I really budged or anything.

"You jerk!"

"Stop talking or else the cut will open more." The man mumbled, taking a paper towel and dabbing my mouth gently. I shivered, hating this somewhat painful feeling. I closed my eyes, bracing for the worst. Suddenly, Natsume stopped dabbing my mouth. I reopened my eyes to see what was wrong.

He was… just staring at me. No, staring wouldn't necessarily be the right word. I would rather say _marveling_ as a better word choice. As if I was something precious and I could break any second if not handled carefully and precision.

"You're beautiful…" He silently gasped, still not taking his eyes off me.

There it goes. Just one phrase and he wooed me until I couldn't even breathe. _You're beautiful_, what a lovely thing to say to a girl whose mouth is dribbling with blood. Just take a deep breath, Mikan… But how could I? This beyond gorgeous man is in my kitchen, holding my chin, and giving a wonderful compliment for a remark.

So… would that be a good enough reason to lose control? Would that be a perfectly fine motive to just place my hands on him and just give him a peck right there and then? To give into temptation… to just indulge myself into something I've been craving for _years_? Would it be so wrong? Well, I guess it wouldn't be, since the said man already started inching slow towards my lips.

In normal situations when we were younger, I would've pushed him away and called him a pervert. But now fully grown… I could say differently. There's a weird feeling in my chest, but it feels exaggeratedly exuberant; and I just don't want it to stop. These feelings… I know they all come from puberty and such, but, I feel like there's something more than that. I honestly, truly love Natsume and all of his faults and strengths. No matter how much I want to whine and cry about it, I can't lie about my true feelings about this subject. I just can't.

Moving closer, I started to become a _little_ impatient. _Kiss me already, darn it!_ I would scream foolishly inside my mind. What? He's made many advances on me in the past, and now right when I _want_ him to advance on me, he's going to go slow? I don't think so! It's utterly ridiculous on how _I_ have to wait to get something I want.

Before our lips could even make contact, my phone started ringing.

"Want me to get it?" He would ask, pulling away from me.

"Just ignore it… I get a lot of sales calls." I persuaded him, not wanting to stop when I already decided for a long time that I wanted him. Geez, what animalistic instinct I have.

"Well, if you say so." Natsume chuckled, going right back to where we started.

_Mikan,_

We both snapped our heads to the answering machine. This was no sales call. It was the elementary school principal's voice.

_You think I would let you off this easy? My, my, what a foolish girl you've grown up to be. I'm pretty sure the Hyuuga kid is there with you, so I have a chance to save my breath. Well, you have no chance to run now. I tracked you down last night. I'm going to find-_

Natsume tried getting up. I tugged on his arm, forcing him to come even closer to me. "Don't go… if we just don't answer it, he won't know that I live here. We'll be giving him a chance to know where I live by answering the call."

"Mikan, don't be ridiculous. He knows for a fact now that you live here. It wouldn't matter if we picked up that phone or not." Natsume growled.

"Just please don't answer it." I begged, clutching onto his arm. The man in front of me sighed, staying put of where he was.

_And when I do, I'll make sure you use every last inch of your Alice to suck out the poison that your wretched mother has given me. That is all, good bye._

"What a freak." Natsume hissed. "If only you let me pick up and answer that goddamn phone…"

"What if he was just guessing that this was my apartment? He has the information to find out where one person lives, I'm sure if he made a mistake, he would simply erase the message… as if nothing happened." I sighed, shivering to the bone.

"Mikan… did this happen before?"

My eyes arose in shock. As my body violently shook, I just shook my head in a negative response. I was straight up lying at that point. Of course the principal tried contacting me before; this wouldn't be the first time. The moment my mother and I fled the country and changed our names was the time he finally decided to leave us alone… he must've known that we would've eventually go back to Japan for whatever reason.

"No… This is all just common guessing." I smiled. "Now, let's go out to eat… Shall we?"

* * *

_**It was kinda difficult to trying using an adult conversation in here... typically of Mikan's normal attitude/personality when she was a child. And since I changed tremendously throughout the year(s?) I've written this, most of the dialogue and text is WAYYYYYYYY different from when it first started. But, I'll make sure that when this story is finished, I'll clean everything up! **_

_**Hope you enjoyed! Stay tuned for the next chapter!**_


End file.
